1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying various types of information on a vehicle effectively.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, display of speed information and engine revolutions-per-minute (RPM) information of a vehicle has been analog display using a circular display (meter) or digital display using numerals. The speed information and the engine RPM information of a vehicle have been displayed on separate displays (meters). In general, the displays have been set in front of a driver such that the driver can visually recognize the displays easily. In addition, a display screen for displaying map information has been provided in a in-vehicle navigation system separately from the displays.
However, when map information is not displayed on the display screen in a vehicle mounted with the in-vehicle navigation system, an animation image prepared in advance has to be displayed on the display screen or the display screen has to be turned off. Therefore, the display screen is not used effectively, leading to lack of entertainment for a driver and a passenger.